Death Do Us Part
by calleighstorres
Summary: To catch the man responsible for three cases of double homicide, all on their wedding day - the team put a plan in motion to save the next targeted couple.


**A/N: The CSIs set up a little undercover work to catch the man who has been killing couples on their wedding day.**

**[« This was a little tester fic, lol I'm sorry if it's rushed or not clearly written. I will definitely be editing this over time.]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. (aND I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT WEDDINGS SO I KNOW THIS IS A LITTLE OUT OF ORDER- Pls R&R though?)**

**Story Notes: Set around Season 6. Inspired by **6x14.

_/_

Ryan stood in the changing room, staring at himself in the reflection. Dressed as a groom. He almost didn't believe it himself. This plan was definitely going to work. The team had worked hard to get this into place. The engaged couple had been swapped out for CSI Duquesne and CSI Wolfe, with a few undercover homicide detectives hidden in the crowd. Even though it wasn't a real wedding, he was slightly nervous as it was still going to be an actual ceremony thing they were dealing with.

The lieutenant walked into the room and saw his CSI all dressed up. "You know what to do, Mr Wolfe?" Ryan nodded. "Yes." He said, combing his hair over neatly. Horatio smiled. "I trust you know your vows." "I would say 'I do', but I'm saving that for the wedding."

Horatio inwardly chuckled, making his way out of the room and to the wedding set up outside.

Meanwhile, in the other dressing room, Calleigh was being fitted into a wedding dress. Alexx was in the room with her to help. They'd settled on this one dress that fitted perfectly. With the diamond veil being the key thing in this, the hair stylist put the veil on Calleigh's head. Her blonde hair was wavy, left down in a style similar to the actual bride's.

The medical examiner was lost for words. "You look stunning. Very convincing, honey. As long as you remember your vows!" Calleigh laughed. "Me and Ryan have been over the vows, we both know them incredibly well."

Alexx smiled. "It's time for your wedding, bride-to-be."

Calleigh glanced at her watch and nodded. "That it is."

* * *

Both Ryan and Calleigh had their guns on them, fully loaded and ready to go. They both said the green light word, and the plan was in session. Wolfe was first to grace the outdoor wedding, walking up to the altar. He stood in place and waited for the bride to make her appearance. They'd spent hours practicing their vows, even over a call early in the morning. Calleigh wasn't lying when she said that they made sure they knew every line. All for good measure. It had to be convincing.

They'd even gotten their ring sizes done and had a second set of rings, silver ones, made for this fake wedding. Because once it was over, the real couple could get married and finally have their dream day be worth it without losing anyone. Ryan had changed his hairstyle for the obvious reason that he didn't want to make it too bait.

He knew that there were police snipers up in places he couldn't even see for this. There was definitely going to be an accomplice somewhere, the cops just had to scope him or her out before the killer arrived at their ceremony. Even their stage names had been rehearsed too. Nothing too different, while also not being too similar. Just enough difference for it not to be questioned.

So when the music began playing and he looked over at the start of the set up, to see 'his bride' striding elegantly down the isle, Ryan really didn't know what to say. Calleigh suited a wedding dress, more than he could express. And he'd not even seen her face yet.

But as he scanned over the crowd's reaction, he spotted the accomplice. "Third row, Eric's side, chair 4." He muttered to his best man, who was an undercover cop that passed on the message to the other cops around.

Calleigh approached the altar, smiling as she saw Ryan. He looked incredible.. and could pass for a dedicated groom. She stepped up and turned to face Ryan, her veil being gently flipped over to reveal her face. Wolfe was absolutely struck when he saw her face. Her whole outfit all put together had him at a loss for words. Calleigh looked gorgeous and there was no doubt about it.

He took a deep breath and took her hands into his, intertwining them as the man marrying them together said a few words from his book. "..We are gathered here today to join Kelly and Jack in union as they become one.." Calleigh stared at him and kept her focus on him only, as a bride should on her wedding day. He kept his eyes on her and didn't let his gaze slip. Once the speaking part was over, it was the vows that came next.

"Ever since I met you, I knew there was something there. I know you didn't like me at first, and probably didn't want to like me. But over the time we have been together, we have learnt to get past all those arguments and move on for the better. We've been together for 3 years now and.. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I promise to love and cherish you, in sickness and in health.. 'til death do us part." He said, taking the ring from the ring bearer and putting it onto her ring finger.

Calleigh emotionally smiled, squeezing his hands as she began her speech.

"I hadn't expected to end up falling in love with somebody that I had always been so captivated by. We haven't had it the easiest.. however, we've been able to resolve these issues one way or another. And I can't thank you enough for being my best friend. I, too, promise to love and cherish you.. forever and always.. in sickness and in health.. 'til death do us part." She picked up the ring, and slid it onto his ring finger.

"Do you, Jack, take Kelly to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The man then asked Ryan.

"I do." Wolfe smiled.

The man then turned to Calleigh. "And do you, Kelly, take Jack to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Calleigh said in a much more confident tone.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Wolfe glanced at his watch, then he saw something moved behind the limo. Calleigh noticed he saw something as he decided to do something that most definitely was not in the script. He kissed her. Calleigh kissed back, not only so that it didn't look staged, but also because she did it subconsciously.

That's when they heard gunfire. A man came storming onto the wedding scene and everybody stood, outraged by this stranger crashing the party. He marched towards Calleigh and Ryan with a knife in his hands, revolver in his waistline and a smirk on his face. They pulled away, purposely keeping their eyes off the marital killer until he was within range of them.

"You two are going to live happy ever after.. as they say-"

Ryan and Calleigh avoided eye contact with the man. "Til' death do us part." The two recited. The mass killer had no idea what was going on, or why one of the married couple was a cop. "I think you should be worried about how many people here could shoot you."

The man cackled. "If you think it's over.."

His accomplice stood, but was immediately detained by detectives and Delko, along with Tripp and some other officers were heading their way. Ryan heard a beeping sound coming from the vehicle behind the venue. He took her down to the floor, shielding her as the last few beeps happened in purely seconds.

_3.. 2.. 1.._

And with a loud explosion, went the limo behind them, up in flames with bits flying everywhere. Calleigh realised Ryan's instinct had been right. _Wolfe instinct, I suppose._ The 'bride' and 'groom' stood up, both a little dirty, but ok.

"I had no idea that was about to go off." Calleigh whispered to Ryan, realising she was still clinging to him from under.

"As long as you're ok."

He pulled his gun out and stood up, helping Calleigh up too. They then aimed their guns at the killer as he angrily ran toward them and Ryan fired a shot into his arm. It was non fatal, intentionally. Wolfe wanted him to pay for what he did to all six victims. Three double homicides over the course of a month, all on wedding days. Days people were supposed to be having the best day of their lives, not dying instead.

Tripp and some other detectives then came and had the man handcuffed before he was forced off to get medical attention before he was locked up. Horatio walked over to Ryan and Calleigh, who were standing there, almost in awe. "Well done. It wasn't a bad idea, Mr Wolfe. Not bad at all." The lieutenant smiled to them, before he began to walk away. Calleigh's eyes widened. "This was your idea?"

"Partially." He admitted, getting a little red in the face.

Calleigh beamed at him. "I agree with Horatio.. it was a smart idea. And now the real married couple can enjoy their special day." The blonde hadn't expected such a structured plan to come from him, but then again, he was a former patrol officer who had been known for his wit. "That's all that matters," He said. "-how about we get changed and then go get some cake?"

"That, Mr Wolfe, sounds like a great idea." She said jokingly.

Ryan supported her waist with one arm and her legs with his other, carrying her bridal style down the isle. "Ryan!" She exclaimed as he continued down the white material with her in his arms. "Only savin' you the time with the dress!" Calleigh laughed, holding her arms around his neck and smiling at him.

It had not been easy to perform such a believable and real type of love for one another. Calleigh and Ryan's practise of their 'vows' had been as realistic as they could make it. And managing to prevent any more deaths that day, had been the best thing the two CSIs had done.

Love is the most powerful thing of all, and..

...as they say, "'Til death do us part".


End file.
